


Specter Five, Out

by LadyDi418



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDi418/pseuds/LadyDi418
Summary: This is a progression of Sabine's and Ezra's relationship as seen through Sabine's eyes.  I can't decide if this is OOC for her or not.  I figure because Sabine doesn't seem to do the "heart to heart" thing well, when she isn't painting her feelings, she's writing them down.  Anyway, I got tired of it banging around in my head.I can't even begin to figure out the dates of each entry, so just assume that each break is a new day.





	1. Chapter 1

Ezra. His name is Ezra. How lovely. We, well, Kanan and Hera, picked up this kid when he tried to steal from us, and it seems like I'm gonna be stuck with him and his STUPID PICK UP LINES for the indeterminate future. I spend so much time rolling my eyes that I've had a headache since he got on board. I mean, he DID help us with the wookies, and he seems decent in a fight (you're gonna need something more powerful than that energy slingshot kid), but he's just a kid. An annoying, immature, pain in the shebs child. I was WAY more mature at that age. Oh well, at least i have my own room. Ezra has to room with Zeb, and Zeb snores! Haha!! Specter five, out. 

\----------

Those two di'kuts stole a TIE! Hera sends them shopping, and they can't even manage that without getting in trouble. HOWEVER, Ezra let me in on a secret. He and Zeb didn't crash the TIE. And Ezra is gonna let me paint it. Nobody else knows. He thinks he's going to help. Yeah, he's gonna help me by handing me my paint supplies. Point, Ezra. You have now moved up to "slightly less annoying, immature, pain in the shebs child." Now if he would just stop with the lines.... Specter five is SO out. 

\----------

I so enjoy watching Chopper mess with him. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy....


	2. Chapter 2

So the Jedi master is NOT alive like we thought, and now there's an Inquisitor looking for Kanan and Ezra. Great. Time to check my Westars. I have Jedi to protect. Specter five, out. 

\----------

Era's current location: the Imperial Academy on Lothal. I gave Chop a paint job so he looks Imperial. He looks great, of course. Ezra left Zeb and I a message. He was SUPPOSED to come out today, but the di'kut decided to stay and help a couple of the cadets get out with him. He did ask for a distraction tomorrow, so at least I get to blow stuff up. Ezra you're stressing me out! This kid is gonna be the death of me.

He's home safe and sound. Thank the Manda.

\----------

Today is Ezra's birthday. It's also Empire Day. AND it's the anniversary of the day his parents were taken. Has he ever had a "happy" birthday, having to share it with this abhorrent "holiday?" Poor kid. He's really down today, too. He disappeared for a while earlier. Apparently he went to his old house, and found a datacard. It was in pretty bad shape, but I cleaned it up. It's an old holo of him and his parents. I'm gonna give it to him in a few minutes. I hope it cheers him up. Happy birthday Ezra.

His eyes are so blue! I never really noticed before, but they lit up when I gave him the holo. I hope I made his day a little better. Maybe I gave him a good memory on his birthday for a change. Specter five, out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra and Kanan are self-sacrificing di'kuts!! And I have NO idea what's going on in Ezra's head! Tseebo knows what happened to Ezra's parents, and Ezra doesn't want to know?! I tried so hard to get Ezra to listen to Tseebo, but he wanted nothing to do with it. He's convinced his parents are dead. I hate seeing Ezra like this. He's so miserable about it. I just want him to feel better and I can't make him listen! And the kriffing Imps tagged the Phantom with a tracking device, and Kanan thought it would be a good idea to detach. While in hyperspace! This stupid Jedi nobility is going to get them both killed.

Sorry about my temper earlier. Ezra can be so frustrating sometimes, but they're ok. Home safe. Of course they ran into Inquisitor trouble, but that was the plan anyway. Ezra wasn't right when they got back, but Kanan says he'll be ok, he just needs time to himself for a bit. I'm gonna try to talk to him about what happened, but i guess I can't push too hard. I'm worried about the kid. Another typical day aboard the Ghost. Specter five is out. 

\------------

There's a Jedi temple on Lothal. Who knew? Ezra got a kyber crystal, and he's been building a lightsaber for weeks. Is it supposed to take this long? I'm just glad he'll be able to defend himself better than he can with that slingshot. I gave him some parts for it. He rushes into trouble with no decent way to defend himself, and that worries me. He's got some experience with a lightsaber thanks to Kanan's teaching. And he's pretty smart actually. I guess when you live on the streets from the age of seven, formal education drops to the bottom of the list of priorities. Ezra is a quick learner, which is a comforting thought, since that Inquisitor is still looking for them both. I'm excited to see his saber. It's gonna work beautifully, because it has parts from his favorite Mandolorian. 

Told you. It's very cool. Way to go Ezra. Specter five, Out.


End file.
